Stuck in the Middle
by J-chan and Co
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi, but does anyone know the story of the middle brother, Takayuki? Gather around, my friends, and listen to the first part of the tale I am about to tell.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A man was walking down a road in the Hidden Village in the Leaves when suddenly, a small boy accidently ran into him from behind. "I-I'm sorry Mr…," the boy whispered. The man smiled down the child and ruffled his hair. "No harm done kid." The boy grinned at the man, then realized something. Taking a step back, the boy let out a small shriek and said, "You're The Storyteller! My friends and I have been looking all over town for you!" The man looked at the child in confusion. "You have? Why is that?" The child grinned again and said, "We were hoping you'd come to the park and tell us a story!" The man raised an eyebrow and thought for a bit. On one hand, he didn't really have anything planned. He was just going for a stroll. On the other hand, he wasn't really in the mood to tell stories. He was in the middle of a break from the constant storytelling he did. It was his occupation, of course, but even storytellers need a break every once in a while. "Well…." "Please Mr. Storyteller? We'll be quit and listen real well….." the bow whimpered. The gentleman sighed. "Alright….." The boy laughed softly and quickly dragged the man to the park. Ten other children were already there surrounding a bench. "Good job Sora!" a little girl said when she saw the man. The ten children parted and made a walkway for the man. Sora stopped and let go. "We saved a bench for you Mr. Storyteller." The man chuckled and sat on the bench. "Alright… So what story do you want to hear?" The kids looked at each other and shrugged. Sora decided to speak up. "How about a story you've never told before?" The man looked thoughtful. "…I guess… Let me think….I know!" The man smirked while staring intently at the children. "You all know the story of Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi, correct?" the man said. The children nodded. "Alright," he continued, "but do any of you know the story of the middle brother, Takayuki?" He got many confused looks after saying this. "Gather around, my friends, and listen to the first part of the tale I am about to tell you," the man said with a small, borderline insane grin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'thoughts'

"speaking"

A three-year old Itachi sat quietly in the hallway. His mother, Mikoto, was in her hospital room giving birth, while his father, Fugaku, was at a meeting. He heard his mother's screams and flinched. 'I hope this ends soon…' Suddenly, the screaming stopped, along with Itachi's pacing. A few minutes later, the door opened and a nurse stepped out. "You can come in now Uchiha-san." Itachi smiled and ran into the room. His mother lay panting in her bed while holding a small bundle. "Okaa-san, are you ok?" he asked. Mikoto smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Itachi. Say hello to your baby brother too." Itachi stared at the bundle in her arms. 'That's a baby?' The bundle opened a little only to show a small, chubby face with whisps of black hair on its head. "Wow! What's his name Okaa-san?" Mikoto looked thoughtful. "I…don't know yet…" She sighed and grinned at him. "How about you name him Itachi?" Surprised, Itachi stared at her. "Really? I can?!" Mikoto nodded. Itachi thought for a second, then said, "How about….. Takayuki?" "Noble journey, huh?" Mikoto said, "Alright. Takayuki it is." The nurse from earlier stepped back into the room. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over Uchiha-san." Mikoto groaned tiredly. "Ok.," she murmured while turning to Itachi, "Head home and tell your father it's a boy, alright Itachi?" Itachi nodded excitedly. "Hai Okaa-san!" Then, he ran home as fast as he could to tell his father the news.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*2 years later*

"'Tachi-niisan!" a soft and young voice called out excitedly. Itachi turned around from his kunai target practice and saw his younger brother Takayuki running towards him. Takayuki had adorable, messy black hair and crimson orbs that shined with innocence and intelligence. "Yes Takayuki?" he asked. Takayuki glomped his brother's leg and asked, "Will you pway hide-and-seek with me?" Itachi sighed. "Sorry Takayuki. I have training to do." Takayuki scowled. "Hide-and-seek IS training, baka! It just has to be modified. You wun away and hide youw chakra levels, whiwe I twy to detect and find you!" Surprised and shocked, Itachi stared at his younger brother. 'It's true. Playing hide-and-seek that way would make it a type of training. Besides, it'll be nice to spend time with him for once,' he thought. "Well 'Tachi-niisan?" Takayuki questioned with kitten eyes, not puppy, because he disliked dogs. "….Alright. I'll play." Takayuki grinned and chuckled softly. "Gweat! I'ww count to thirty whiwe you wun off and hide." Takayuki sat next to a tree and began counting. With a small smile, Itachi ran off while trying to mask his presence. "…..27….28…29…30! Weady ow not, hewe I come 'Tachi-niisan!" Slowly, Takayuki stood up and looked around. '….This might be hawdew than I thought….,' he mentally grumbled. On the outside however, he appeared unconcerned. Takayuki soon decided that the longer he stood there, the worse his chances of finding Itachi became. Turning left, he ran into the woods to look for his brother.

*3 hours later*

Itachi smiled. Takayuki had come close to finding him several times, but could never find his exact hiding spot. Suddenly, Itachi heard a terrified scream. "Takayuki!" he muttered while rushing towards the source of the sound. When he got there, Takayuki sat contently with a glass of milk. "There you are 'Tachi-niisan!" he said with a grin. "…You're fine?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Itachi suddenly became irritated and growled, "Then why did you SCREAM?!" Takayuki scratched the back of his head nervously. "….To get you to stop hiding? Oh, and I wan out of miwk." Itachi stared at his brother for at least 5 minutes then roared, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Out of nowhere, Itachi, who had an intense sudden passion for revenge, ran at Takayuki. Startled, Takayuki jumped up and screeched, "'TACHI-NIISAN'S ON FIWE! WHAT THE HECK?!" Takayuki then began to run for his dear, short and uneventful life.

*1 hour later*

*Jackie: I would like to report that during this cat and mouse chase, the following incidents occurred: three trees lit on fire, the fridge was raided for sweets, Takayuki scraped his knee, 6 fellow Uchihas were harmed, and both children ran him on their mother and father doing THAT, which in turn, made this the day the boys learned what THAT was.

Jakez: *snicker* poor kids.

J-chan: *shrug* oh well. They were bound to find out sooner or later. I personally prefer the latter.*

Takayuki and Itachi lay in the backyard panting with ash from the trees covering their faces. "Say…" Takayuki whispered breathlessly to his brother, "don't you think today was fun? Why don't you twain wike this evewy day? I couwd even be youw teachew." Itachi laughed tiredly. "Na, it's a bit tiring. Besides, your too young to be my mentor." Puffing up his cheeks in a classic pout, Takayuki frowned. "Butt. How about you teach me then?" Itachi stared at the sky. "…I don't think I can. My schedule's already packed-" "Pwease 'Tachi-niisan?," Takayuki begged while slightly glomping his brother's arm, "I'll be suwe to be a good boy! I won't get on youw newves eithew!" Itachi didn't reply. Huffing silently, Takayuki held onto his brother's arm tighter and closed his eyes in order to rest. 'I could use a nap anyways,' the younger child thought drowsily. "…Alright….." "Huh?" the younger Uchiha questioned with sleep in his already soft voice. "I said alright," Itachi explained softly, "so you better be a good student like you said." Grinning, Takayuki replied before drifting off into three-year old Uchiha dreamland, "Hai…'Tachi-niisan….."

J-chan: AWWW! I just ADORE the ending! I can practically see Takayuki falling asleep on his brother's arm!

Jace: of course you can! You're the author!

Jakez: I'm with Jace on this one. You didn't even describe their clothes!

Jackie: and why didn't Itachi have more kunai practice?! *fan girl mode* I wanted to see the gorgeous glint of metal as weapons flew through the air, and smell the scent of victory when the target was hit, and-

J-chan: Jackie, this is a Naruto fanfiction, not Mortal Kombat.

Jakez: speaking of which, I could totally go for a good match on that game.

J-chan: well too bad! I don't OWN Mortal Kombat! Go take your boredom somewhere else before- *idea* *evil grin* Jackie, I want you to help me with something….

Jackie: ? What?

J-chan: *dark laugh* just follow me…. *stalks away*

Jackie: 0.0 …We'll be back soon…. *gulp* I hope…. *follows J-chan*

Jace: …..see ya! *walks off*

Jakez: oh, leave ME to do the ending by myself, huh. Hmph! *turns to screen* it's quite obvious that we don't own Naruto, otherwise, Naruto and Hinata would already be a couple, and there would be more Sakura bashing. See you all later, and make sure to check for updates.


End file.
